


Well, If You Wanted Honesty, That's All You Had To Say

by Katatat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katatat/pseuds/Katatat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short highschool au with Frank and Gee I guess. Just.. something I randomly wrote down and... idk here. Bye.</p><p>Oh.<br/>Frank pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, If You Wanted Honesty, That's All You Had To Say

Careful fingers moved down my spine, resting on my lower back, which caused a slight shudder to run through me. I could hear my heart pounding and just hoped he couldn’t. I was a nervous wreck because I knew exactly what he wanted, but I wasn’t sure if I could give it.  
He slowly moved closer, I could feel his eyes on me as he did so, my heart beat increasing at the feeling of warm lips against my own. I let my eyes flutter shut as I pressed back gently, a hand slowly moving up to the back of his messy black hair. Just go with it, I kept telling myself. Don’t think about it. You know you want it anyway.  
And I did want it. I really did. But I was scared. I was scared about what would happen afterwards. I didn’t want to give all of myself to someone just for them to realize I’m not what they want and just leave. I kept telling myself Gerard wasn’t like that. He wouldn’t just up and leave after a fuck, but I was still so scared that it wouldn’t go right, and he wouldn’t want me anymore.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when his lips pulled away from mine only to be moved down to my neck. I closed my eyes, swallowing back the sound in the back of my throat. At first it was just a few light kisses, but they soon turned into light nips and sucks on the sensitive skin, pulling out a soft moan from me.  
Ever so gently, he slid his hand up the back of my shirt, his own fingers shaking. Of course he was scared too. He’d never done this either as far as I knew.  
Before I could do anything, my shirt was up and over my head, revealing the small and not so small bruises for the world to see. And by world I really just mean Gerard, but it might as well have been the world. His eyes moved over my skin, and I just wanted to curl up and hide. But then I was gently pushed back onto the bed and felt careful lips brushing over the marks. The air caught in the back of my throat when he started moving lower, my hands tangling in his hair.  
You want this, Frank. Just calm down. I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes as he started undoing the button on my pants.  
Next thing I know, I’m looking up at him with both our naked bodies pressed together, my hands resting on either side of his face as he moved down to kiss me. It’ll be fine. But his hand moved down to my leg, and I knew it wasn’t going to be fine.  
“Gerard, wait,” my hand was around his wrist, staring up at him.  
“…What is it, Frankie?” He muttered quietly as he looked at me.  
I stared up at him, feeling stupid when my bottom lip started trembling. “…I can’t. …I can’t do this. I… I’m sorry.” Tears started forming and I quickly covered my face, but I didn’t start crying until I felt him get off the bed. You fucked it up, Frank. But then I felt hands pulling me up and into en embrace.  
“Don’t cry,” he said quietly, burying his face into my hair. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do it.”  
“But you want to,” my voice shook as I spoke, my arms wrapping around him to hold desperately to him like he would leave at any moment -- because I really felt like he might of.  
“I want to when you’re ready. I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to do, Frank.” I relaxed a little when he moved a hand to the back of my head, carefully stroking.  
“I’m sorry...” I whispered into his chest.  
He moved back a little, causing me to hold on tighter, but he only moved to press his lips against my own. “Don’t be.” He looked at me when he pulled away after a moment. “I don’t love you any less just because you’re not ready.” He pulled me close again. “I don’t know if I’m ready myself yet either.”  
I slowly relaxed against him, laying my head on his shoulder, going quiet for a while as he we just stood there with him soothingly stroking my hair.  
“I love you.” I mumbled against his skin, receiving a small chuckle and “I love you too” in return.  
Careful fingers moved down my spine, resting on my lower back, and I knew everything would be okay.


End file.
